Compter les moutons
by PanAries
Summary: Les dernières années de Shion, l'enfance de Mû de sa naissance à son accession au titre de chevalier d'Or. Des moutons, des moutons, des moutons partout. Disclaimer : tout appartient à Masami Kurumada
1. Chapter 1

Des tonnes de papiers. Des litres d'encre. Des soirées protocolaires et des cérémonies sacrées. Tout cela passait en boucle dans le quotidien de Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, et ce depuis plus de deux cent ans. Plus de deux siècles qu'il régnait sans partage sur cette sainte montagne.

Deux siècles. Soixante-treize mille jours. Un million sept cent cinquante deux mille heures. Et un nombre invraisemblable de minutes. Tout ce temps passé en travail administratif, en fonctionnaire zêlé qu'il était, à gérer le domaine et l'armée d'Athéna en son absence.

Le Grand Pope Shion était seul, désespéremment seul. Au sommet de la hiérarchie, au sommet de la montagne, dernier survivant de sa famille et loin du seul ami qu'il lui restait, retenu en Chine pour une mission spéciale encore plus fastidieuse que la sienne : surveiller un sceau. Oh, il voyait des gens, toutes sortes de gens. Son secrétaire particulier, Arès, jeune homme prometteur rencontré à Rodorio lors d'une visite aux malades du village, et qu'il avait pris à son service… Les Maîtres Chevaliers, chargés de reconstituer l'armée, en débusquant dans le monde entier des apprentis, en les entraînant, en les éveillant au cosmos… L'intendant du palais, qui avait toujours quelque chose à lui demander ou à lui signaler… Les dignitaires en tous genres, qu'il se devait de recevoir en grande pompe s'il voulait qu'ils continuent à les subventionner tous… L'argent ne poussait pas dans des Pandora Box (et c'était bien dommage).

Bref, beaucoup de gens passaient dans la vie de Shion. Mais pas d'amis, ni de famille. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas s'attacher. Cette histoire de vie prolongée des atlantes, c'était une sacrée fumisterie. Il survivait à ceux avec qui il avait eu le malheur de sympathiser. Systématiquement. Au bout d'un moment, ça avait tendance à peser lourd sur le cœur. Et puis, de toute façon, plus le temps passait, plus il éprouvait de décalage avec les autres. Il n'appartenait plus à cette époque. Cela se sentait jusque dans sa façon de parler : parfois les jeunes ne le comprenaient pas, et lui ne comprenait parfois pas les jeunes. Alors Shion restait seul, loin de chez lui, dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien. Et souvent, le soir, en observant les étoiles à Star Hill, il pleurait. De frustration, de lassitude. De cette vie interminable, il ne voyait pas la fin.

* * *

Shion s'accrochait cependant à un espoir. Espoir qui se faisait de plus en plus vif à mesure que le temps passait et que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Un jour, dans quelques mois, ou quelques années, il aurait un apprenti. Un petit garçon, ou une petite fille, qu'il devrait élever et former lui-même, pour prendre sa place de chevalier du Bélier.

Un embryon de famille.

Il savait l'incarnation d'Athéna proche. Ainsi que la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Question d'années. Donc l'enfant tant attendu ne tarderait plus, car il devrait être prêt avant le retour de la déesse. Et Shion trépignait d'impatience, montant chaque soir à Star Hill pour lire l'avenir dans les étoiles.

Pendant des semaines, pendant des mois, il n'y eut rien. Mais un beau soir, la constellation du Bélier se mit à briller plus fort que d'habitude. Son apprenti arrivait. Il était temps pour Shion de rentrer chez lui et de mettre sa vie de Grand Pope entre parenthèses.

* * *

Il n'avait pas de date précise mais voulait être prêt. L'enfant naîtrait sous le signe du Bélier, c'était une évidence. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il le trouve, et cela pouvait prendre plusieurs semaines après sa naissance.

Shion fit donc ses bagages et informa son état-major de sa prochaine absence. Absence qui durerait plusieurs mois. Voire plusieurs années. Il repasserait de temps à autres pour voir comment cela se passait, et resterait de toute façon en contact par lettre interposée. Mais globalement, il ne fallait plus compter sur lui.

Il nomma Arès, à présent homme d'âge mûr aussi sage que bienveillant, au titre de Grand Pope Intérimaire. Il administrerait le courant. Shion veillerait en filigrane, ne donnant ses directives que pour les affaires les plus importantes. Il avait toute confiance en Arès. C'était un homme intelligent et dévoué.

Il n'y eut pas de cérémonie, ni rien de ce genre. Ses bagages bouclés, Shion les expédia chez lui par téléportation. Il salua Arès et son intendant, et disparut à son tour.

Chez lui. La tour de Jamir, située à plus de six mille mètres d'altitude, perchée sur une montagne reculée de la chaîne de l'Himalaya, au Tibet. Un endroit froid et austère, battu par les vents et recouvert de neige huit mois par an.

La tour de Jamir. Une pagode sacrée, l'un des derniers vestiges de la civilisation atlante, à présent fort restreinte, aux membres dispersés un peu partout en Asie et en Europe. Il subsistait bien quelques lamaseries purement atlantes, mais ceux qui vivaient là étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes et devenaient, à mesure que le temps passait, de plus en plus obtus. Obsédés par la pureté de leur sang. Aucun être impur, non-atlante donc, ne pouvait séjourner chez eux. Ils brisaient ainsi l'âme même du Tibet qui était leur patrie, pays d'entraide, accueillant et chaleureux. Ils s'éloignaient des préceptes de leur religion ainsi que de leurs traditions séculaires.

La tour de Jamir, là où il avait grandi, là où il avait vécu toutes ses années d'apprentissage, là où il avait été heureux, entouré de sa famille d'adoption.

La tour de Jamir, qui avait connu la guerre, des batailles, des morts sanglantes et violentes.

La tour de Jamir, qui se dressait à présent seule dans la neige, grise et froide, aux fenêtres aveugles obstruées de lourds volets de bois. Une maison désertée depuis deux siècles. Une maison au passé douloureux. Et c'était sur ce passé que Shion devait préparer le futur. Son futur.

Le vieux chevalier du Bélier sortit la clé de fer forgé qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coffret. Il l'introduisit dans l'antique serrure, la tourna. La clenche pivota en grinçant, et le battant s'ouvrit.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion pénétra dans la tour aux murs humides et glacés. Il allait falloir des jours et des jours pour en assainir l'atmosphère, à grands coups de flambées dans les trois cheminées.

Le Grand Pope tâtonna dans l'entrée et gagna la cuisine au jugé. Il buta dans la grande table, jura, la contourna et enfin atteignit la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et déverrouilla les volets, inondant la pièce de lumière.

Shion contempla la cuisine : elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus sale. Poussières, moisissures d'humidité… Rien ne lui serait épargné, et pourtant c'était à prévoir. Il se sentit soudain très las et fit un geste pour se laisser tomber sur la première chaise venue. Heureusement, il se retint à temps. Les meubles n'étaient plus de première jeunesse, à l'image de leur propriétaire. Inutile de risquer la mauvaise chute en s'asseyant sur un siège prêt à céder à cause de l'usure.

Shion alla de pièces en pièces, commençant par la forge et remontant petit à petit jusqu'à l'observatoire, au sommet de la tour. L'ampleur des travaux était titanesque. Pour terminer sa tournée d'inspection, il pénétra dans la bibliothèque, la boule au ventre. Ici, il s'attendait à des dégâts terrifiants. Tous les livres de son maître… Dans quel état étaient-ils ? Seraient-ils récupérables ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris le temps de revenir ici pour les protéger ?

Shion ouvrit les volets et se retourna. Mais son regard n'alla pas aux précieux manuscrits entassés sur les innombrables étagères. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le vieux tapis de laine vierge. Il était marqué aux endroits où Shion et ses frères et sœur d'adoption s'étaient assis des heures durant pour prendre leurs cours : tibétain, calcul, astronomie, méditation. L'espace d'un instant, Shion crut discerner leurs silhouettes encore assises devant la cheminée.

* * *

**Bibliothèque de la tour de Jamir, XVIII ème siècle**  
**Quelques années avant la Guerre Sainte**

Le jeune Shion, assis en tailleur sur l'épais tapis de laine vierge, venait de se prendre un coup de canne en bambou sur le crâne et massait vigoureusement la zone douloureuse.

« Croyiez-vous donc, monsieur Shion, que malgré mes yeux fermés je ne verrais pas vos grimaces abjectes, destinées sans nul doute à distraire vos condisciples pendant leur séance de méditation ? »

Hakurei de l'Autel, alors Seigneur de Jamir, n'était pas véritablement en colère. Plutôt amusé. Cependant, lorsqu'il se mettait à vouvoyer ses apprentis, ces derniers savaient qu'il valait mieux arrêter là les frais et rentrer dans le rang. Malgré cela, Shion était décidé à pousser le bouchon. Il avait un public, après tout, la petite Yuzuriha le regardait avec de grands yeux admiratifs !

« Pensez-vous donc, monsieur Shion, qu'avec vos âneries vous pourrez prétendre à l'armure d'Or du Bélier ?

- Oui, Maître, répondit l'intéressé d'un air effronté. Et avec un peu de chance, je peux même viser le poste de Grand Pope à la place de votre frère, qui sait ? »

Hakurei eut un sourire sans joie. Insouciant jeune apprenti, s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait… Autant le laisser profiter de ces quelques années de bonheur qui lui restaient.

« Ma foi, monsieur, reprit le chevalier de l'Autel, le seul poste auquel vous pouvez aspirer à l'heure actuelle est celui de bouffon d'Athéna. Nul doute que vous vous y épanouiriez ! Et pour la peine, vous serez de corvée d'eau pour la semaine.

- Oui, Maître ! »

Enthousiaste jusqu'au bout, le jeune Shion. Rien ne pouvait ébranler sa joie de vivre et son assurance tranquille.

« Quant à vous, mademoiselle Yuzuriha, fit Hakurei en se tournant vers son autre disciple, puisque les pitreries du _Seigneur Shion_ vous font à ce point glousser, vous me ferez deux heures de yoga supplémentaires. Posture de la Grue, cela va de soi.

- Bien, Maître. »

Hakurei jeta un œil en direction de Tokusa, le jeune frère de Yuzuriha. Imperturbable et froid, comme à son habitude, il regardait sortir Shion d'un œil éteint. Un étrange garçon, assurément, incapable ne serait-ce que d'esquisser un sourire lorsque l'un de ses camarades faisait une blague innocente en plein cours. Oui, vraiment étrange.

« Tokusa, puis-je te demander de t'occuper d'Atla pendant quelques minutes, s'il te plaît ? J'ai une tâche à terminer.

- Oui, Maître. »

Ledit Atla était assis non loin de là au milieu de ses cubes en bois, sur lesquels étaient peints des animaux et des fleurs. Il semblait parfaitement autonome malgré ses couches et son pouce vissé dans la bouche, et ne demandait rien à personne. Néanmoins, Tokusa allait garder un œil sur lui. On ne savait jamais, avec ce petit, s'il n'allait pas soudainement se téléporter ou faire exploser un meuble rien qu'en le regardant.

* * *

**Bibliothèque de la tour de Jamir, XX ème siècle**

Shion se secoua et les fantômes du passé s'évaporèrent, ne laissant que des grains de poussière voletant dans les rayons du soleil. C'était il y a deux siècles, autant dire que c'était hier.

Les choses avaient changé entre temps. Tokusa était devenu fou. Il y avait eu la guerre. Hakurei était mort en donnant sa vie pour Athéna. Ensuite…

Et bien, ensuite, il y avait eu la dernière visite de Shion à Jamir. Des derniers instants gravés au fer rouge dans son cœur, et cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le brasier qu'il avait allumé près de la tour.

* * *

**XVIII ème siècle, quelques mois après la Guerre Sainte**

Shion était Grand Pope et se consacrait activement à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, dont il ne restait que des ruines. Sa famille avait éclaté. Hormis le fait que Tokusa était passé à l'ennemi, Shion avait perdu Hakurei, son maître bien-aimé, et Atla avait décidé de partir dieu savait où. Yuzuriha, elle, était retournée à Jamir avec Yato de la Licorne. Ils s'affairaient à réparer les dommages que la tour avait subis, mais également à préparer l'avenir, pour ce que Shion en savait. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

Une nuit, le nouveau Grand Pope fut réveillé en sursaut par un appel mental déchirant.

_Aidez-moi Seigneur Shion, je vous en supplie ! _

Le cœur serré par la peur, Shion sut tout de suite d'où provenait ce cri. Il bondit de son lit et se téléporta au Tibet, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ni prévenir qui que ce soit. Il y avait urgence.

Yuzuriha reposait sur son lit, dans une mare de sang. Elle était en train d'accoucher de son premier enfant, et cela se passait très mal. Yato faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider, mais Shion vit du premier coup d'œil que tous leurs efforts seraient vains. Il se tint néanmoins au chevet de la parturiente et l'enveloppa de son cosmos pour la réconforter. C'était la seule chose à faire.

L'enfant finit par naître. Une petite fille à la flamboyante chevelure rousse, aux traits atlantes indéniables. Shion l'emporta à la salle d'eau pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins, laissant Yato au chevet de sa compagne. Une heure plus tard, Yuzuriha était morte.

Le lendemain matin, Shion procéda aux rites bouddhistes de passage des âmes dans le Bardo. L'après-midi même, lui et Yato érigèrent un bûcher non loin de la tour et y portèrent le corps. Shion alluma le brasier et ils restèrent là un moment, en silence, à regarder danser les flammes.

Deux jours plus tard, Yato, complètement dévasté, quittait Jamir en emportant sa fille. Il ne pouvait rester là, où il avait tant de souvenirs, et demeurer seul avec les fantômes. Ce n'était pas un endroit approprié et de toute façon, sans pouvoir psychiques, jamais il n'aurait pu survivre par ses propres moyens. Yato fit donc ses adieux à Shion et tourna le dos à Jamir définitivement. Le chevalier du Bélier le suivit des yeux un moment, assistant impuissant au départ des derniers vestiges de sa famille. Il ne les reverrait jamais, ni la Licorne ni la petite fille. Shion rentra dans l'antique pagode, ferma les volets, éteignit les cheminées, et ressortit sur le perron. Il rabattit la lourde porte sur l'intérieur plongé dans la pénombre et la verrouilla. Puis il se téléporta en Grèce, dans son palais du Sanctuaire.

Il n'allait pas remettre les pieds dans la tour de ses ancêtres pendant plus de deux cent ans.


	3. Chapter 3

**De retour au XXème siècle**

Shion sortit un moment sur le perron de Jamir, pour prendre le soleil et se décrasser les poumons à coups d'air pur des montagnes himalayennes. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'autant de poussière pouvait s'accumuler dans si peu de pièces.

Il soupira bruyamment en faisant mentalement la liste des travaux qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide : l'enfant naîtrait d'ici quelques mois, en mars ou en avril, et le plus tôt il l'accueillerait serait le mieux. Cependant, tout devait être prêt d'ici là, hors de question d'élever un enfant dans une ruine insalubre.

* * *

Ainsi, les semaines passèrent, éreintantes, entre la réfection du toit et des parquets, le renforcement de la charpente et des fondations, le séchage des murs, la peinture, le dépoussiérage, le nettoyage à grandes eaux et le remplacement des meubles trop abîmés pour être réparés.

Shion s'était cependant épargné une corvée : il avait fait expédier tous les livres de son maître à la lamaserie de Shangri-La, le monastère atlante, pour qu'ils y soient reliés de neuf et restaurés. À leur retour, la grande bibliothèque de Jamir serait comme neuve. Bien sûr, il allait falloir débourser pour rémunérer les moines, et cela allait coûter un bras – et peut-être un œil, aussi. Mais tant pis. Shion n'avait ni le temps ni la motivation pour le faire lui-même.

Pour le moment, tablier aux reins et fichu sur la tête, Shion était face à un cas de conscience. Il était dehors devant le fil à linge, un battoir à la main, et contemplait le tapis de laine vierge qui se balançait doucement dans la brise matinale. Il était impossible à ravoir. Il était tout vieux, tout taché d'humidité, ses fibres étaient usées jusqu'à la trame et oh déesse ! Comme il puait. Shion en aurait pleuré. Ce tapis faisait partie de son histoire personnelle. Mais il allait falloir tourner la page, et plutôt que de franchir le pas, le Grand Pope restait là bêtement à regarder les franges mitées gigoter dans le vent. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'inéluctable : il allait devoir acheter un nouveau tapis. Un bleu. Non, un rouge, plutôt. Avec des motifs. Ou pas ? Ah, il détestait ça !

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Enfin, la chambre de son petit apprenti était prête. Tout y était : les murs aux couleurs douces et neutres (Shion avait même peint un troupeau de yacks sur un des pans), les meubles construits avec amour, et quelques jouets rangés ici et là, entre les livres pour enfant : livres en grec, en tibétain, en atlante, en anglais et en chinois. Autant commencer tôt l'étude des langues que l'enfant devrait maîtriser, en tant que chevalier d'or et forgeron céleste… Dans le petit lit à barreaux, un mouton en peluche attendait son futur propriétaire, assis sur l'édredon. Shion avait fait tisser les couvertures et les vêtements par une vieille femme, au village plus bas dans la vallée. Il n'avait jamais été doué en couture…

Shion déambula dans la petite pièce, très impatient. L'étude des astres le lui avait révélé : c'était imminent. L'hiver touchait à sa fin et dans quelques jours, l'enfant viendrait au monde. Un nouveau Bélier, une nouvelle ère, une nouvelle histoire. Mais quelque chose tourmentait le Grand Pope, présentement. Il avait tourné et retourné le problème (et les meubles) en tous sens mais la configuration de la pièce ne lui agréait toujours pas. Il tourna et vira pendant de longues minutes avant de mettre le doigt dessus : nom de Zeus, le lit à barreaux.

Sa propre chambre était à l'autre bout du couloir. Et s'il n'entendait pas son apprenti pleurer ? S'il avait faim, ou froid, que ses langes étaient mouillés ou qu'il faisait un cauchemar, et que lui ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

Résolu, Shion poussa le berceau dans le couloir et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, puis l'installa près de son propre lit. Voilà. Comme ça, c'était infiniment mieux. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Le Grand Pope sourit et hocha la tête… Avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Son sourire se déforma en une grimace affreuse.

Il n'avait pas de biberon ! Et il avait oublié d'acheter des couches ! Ah ! Il n'était pas prêt ! Vite, un sac, des sous, et foncer jusqu'au magasin du village !

* * *

Au matin du vingt-cinq mars, Shion se leva, comata devant son bol de thé puis, les yeux enfin décollés, se dirigea d'un pas encore chancelant vers la salle de bain. Malgré une journée chargée, il s'était couché fort tard, étudiant les étoiles jusqu'à une heure avancée. Il avait même failli s'endormir sur le tapis de l'observatoire.

Après ses ablutions, il monta à l'étage et passa un certain temps dans le dressing, à hésiter sur sa tenue du jour. Mais un bruit incongru le fit sursauter : des coups sonores frappés à la porte d'entrée. C'était très inhabituel à Jamir quoique pas impossible. Shion accéléra un peu la manœuvre, il se jeta dans une tunique, un pantalon et des bottes fourrées avant d'aller voir de quoi il retournait.

Il eut la surprise d'ouvrir la porte sur une caravane de trente chèvres, attachées les unes aux autres et harnachées comme des ânes, accompagnées d'un groupe de moines atlantes. Les bâts débordaient de bouquins de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Bon sang oui, les livres de Maître Hakurei ! Déjà ? Ils avaient fait diligence, à Shangri-La !

Un des moines se chargea des chèvres tandis que les autres aidaient Shion à transporter ses précieux ouvrages dans la bibliothèque. Ils posèrent délicatement le tout sur la table et sur le sol, car le Bélier voulait les trier et les ranger lui-même (tout en examinant de près le travail des relieurs). Leur travail achevé, Shion reçut tout ce petit monde dans sa cuisine et servit le thé au beurre et les khabsé. Ses invités ne devaient pas repartir le ventre vide. Plus tard, il irait à Shangri-La avec son petit disciple pour le présenter à l'abbé atlante, et pour rémunérer les artisans dans la foulée.

* * *

L'arrivée des livres fut une distraction bienvenue pour le vieil atlante. Tout était prêt depuis près de deux semaines, et il tournait en rond dans sa tour, sentant l'impatience le gagner et le grignoter de l'intérieur, jour après jour. Aussi, ranger la bibilothèque lui permettait d'oublier un peu l'attente.

Cependant, le tri et le rangement ne prirent guère plus de vingt-quatre heures. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Shion mit le dernier ouvrage à sa place et fit le tour de la bibliothèque des yeux : tout était en ordre. Il descendit à la cuisine pour manger un bol de tsampa et un bol de thé. Puis, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les montagnes, il décida de prendre un bain chaud et d'aller directement au lit. Contre l'ennui, rien ne valait le sommeil.

* * *

Shion ouvrit grand les yeux au milieu de la nuit. Ça y était… Il savait. Il se leva, le cœur battant la chamade, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, il faisait toujours noir, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il sentait un nouveau cosmos vibrer au loin, plein de vigueur, et que son propre cosmos reconnaissait car ils résonnaient à l'unisson.

Shion ferma les yeux et put presque entendre les premiers cris du nourrisson. Il sourit pour lui-même et attendit l'aube planté devant la fenêtre, regardant tomber la neige et savourant les pulsations de cette nouvelle vie qui l'enveloppaient.

* * *

**Matin du 27 mars**

Malgré sa nuit écourtée, Shion était occupé à préparer fébrilement son bagage. Quelques vêtements de rechange, une bourse de monnaie, quelques lanières de viande séchée au cas où… Tout s'entassait dans son sac à dos en un joyeux mélange.

En un temps record, le vieux Bélier avait pris son petit-déjeuner et s'était habillé. Il était à présent sur le pas de sa porte, vêtu de ses fourrures, et fermait soigneusement la porte à clé. Cap au nord-ouest, vers la province de Nyima : il ou elle était là-bas, il le savait, il le sentait.

Shion se téléporta au village au bas de la montagne, où il attendit le bus qui devait le conduire jusqu'à Shigatse. Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, faute de pouvoir le visualiser. Il en serait donc réduit aux moyens de transport du commun des mortels… Et encore, il ne se plaignait pas, il aurait pu avoir à faire le trajet à dos de yack. Une fois en ville, après quatre heures d'un voyage chaotique sur la route pleine de nids de poule, il alla réserver une place sur un autre bus ainsi qu'une chambre dans un petit hôtel. Le car ne partirait que le lendemain matin, à destination de Gerze, et promettait son lot de secousses et d'éboulements surprises sur la route. Vingt heures de calvaire, et ce ne serait pas encore le bout du voyage ! Pourquoi son disciple avait-il eu la bonne idée de naître au fin fond du plateau tibétain ?

En attendant, Shion passa sa soirée à mariner dans la baignoire de sa chambre, après avoir pris son repas dans la salle commune. Il réfléchissait. Quel prénom donner à l'enfant, s'il ou elle venait à ne pas en avoir quand il arriverait ? Par où commencer son entraînement, et son apprentissage des métiers de la forge, à quel âge ? Tout cela était tellement tangible, à présent qu'_il_ était là. Shion finit par s'assoupir alors qu'il bouquinait sur son lit.

Au petit matin, la tenancière de l'hôtel le réveilla et lui déposa un plateau chargé de victuailles sur les genoux. Shion en dévora le contenu, s'habilla puis quitta la chambre, paya ce qu'il devait et sortit attendre le car, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. C'était parti…

* * *

Shion arriva (enfin) à Gerze en pleine nuit, complètement épuisé physiquement et moralement. À la gare routière, il consulta les horaires des bus en partance pour Nyima, avant-dernière étape de son voyage. Hein ? Quoi ?

« Pas avant mercredi ?! Mais je ne vais pas attendre cinq jours ici quand même ! » s'exclama-t-il à haute voix, alors que les rares voyageurs encore présents dans le hall se tournaient vers lui pour le dévisager avec curiosité. Qu'avait-il, ce grand vieillard étrange ?

Shion se laissa tomber sur un banc au fond du hall, où il sommeilla légèrement en attendant le matin. Peut-être qu'à ce moment, il trouverait une personne capable de le renseigner. Et sinon, hé bien tant pis, il trouverait une auberge… Ou au pire, il logerait chez l'habitant. Galère !

* * *

Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, aussi splendide que répétitif, Shion se dit qu'il avait eu une sacrée chance sur ce coup-là. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de bus pour Nyima avant plusieurs jours. En revanche, l'employé de la gare routière lui avait dit que son frère, qui tenait le plus grand magasin d'alimentation de Gerze, partait justement le jour même pour approvisionner les villages voisins de la route 301. Enfin, voisins… Il y avait tout de même huit heures de route jusqu'à Nyima, mais le concept de voisinage était très large, au Tibet, surtout sur le Plateau. Huit heures dans un vieux camion diesel, tellement bruyant que Shion devait hurler pour se faire entendre de son chauffeur d'un jour.

Le chauffeur en question, un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage souriant et jovial, était avide de conversation. Il harcela Shion de questions, et le saoûla d'histoires et anecdotes familiales. Avant d'avoir atteint la moitié du chemin, le vieux Bélier en savait autant sur l'homme que s'il l'avait connu depuis sa naissance.

À la fin de l'après-midi, et après quelques haltes dans divers petits hameaux, ils atteignirent Nyima. Lorsque le moteur s'arrêta, Shion crut être devenu sourd. Quel silence ! Quelle volupté ! Il remercia chaudement l'homme qui lui avait fait gagner quasiment une semaine, le dédommagea de quelques pièces et lui offrit sa bénédiction avant de prendre congé.

Le soleil déclinant déjà, il était trop tard pour s'enfoncer dans les étendues sauvages du Plateau le jour même. Shion se rendit donc chez le chef du village et lui demanda l'hospitalité, qui lui fut accordée avec amabilité.

Allongé dans le noir sur ses coussins, le ventre plein, Shion regardait le plafond en souriant, projetant son cosmos vers le bébé qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

_Demain, tout petit. Demain, nous serons ensemble._


	4. Chapter 4

Shion avait quitté la petite ville de Nyima aux aurores, pressé d'en finir avec ce périple qui n'était plus de son âge. Son objectif était proche, il le savait, il le sentait. Quittant la route, il erra seul dans la prairie pendant quelques heures et, en début d'après-midi, il atteignit les rives du lac Dagze, un lac gigantesque aux eaux d'une pureté rare, cerné par les montagnes enneigées. Un lac comme il y en avait tant dans son cher pays.

Il se désaltéra et lava son visage couvert de poussière. Puis, longeant la rive, il contourna le lac pendant quelques kilomètres, avant d'apercevoir un peu plus loin ce qui était, à en juger par la cosmo-énergie qui en irradiait, le but de son voyage.

C'était une tente de couleur brune, d'aspect assez sommaire, tissée dans de la laine de yack et maintenue en place par bon nombre de cordes tressées. Ses flancs battaient sous l'action du vent, et de la fumée s'échappait d'un trou aménagé dans la toile, au niveau du toit. Non loin de là, deux chevaux paissaient paisiblement, apparemment indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et entièrement focalisés sur l'herbe à leurs pieds. À l'arrière de la tente, de hautes piles de bouse de yack se dressaient face aux éléments, mises là à sécher dans le but d'en faire un combustible gratuit et auto-renouvelé. Sur la plaine, rien ne se perdait.

À en juger par les quelques personnes qui attendaient patiemment à l'extérieur, un gobelet de thé brûlant à la main, Shion pensa qu'il arrivait au campement d'un médecin nomade. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Ces gens allaient et venaient sur la plaine au gré des saisons, mais par quelque procédé quasi mystique, ils étaient toujours là où on avait le plus besoin d'eux.

Shion était à présent si près du camp qu'il pouvait détailler les visages des patients en attente de leur consultation. Il ressentit brusquement un léger malaise, comme une gêne diffuse qui le prenait de la gorge au nombril, sans qu'il puisse exactement dire de quoi il s'agissait. Allons, ce n'était pas le premier camp de _drogpas_ (1) qu'il fréquentait, et il avait toujours été très aimablement reçu…

Ah oui, précisément. Il avait enfin mis le doigt dessus. Un camp de drogpas. Et qui disait drogpa, disait… _Drog-khyi_ (2).

Shion se figea sur place, tétanisé. Quand on parlait du loup ! Un gigantesque chien noir au masque rouge avait surgi de derrière la tente, babines retroussées et grondement menaçant au fond de la gorge. Son épaisse crinière le faisait plus ressembler à un fauve démoniaque qu'à un vulgaire clébard, et pour Shion, qui avait une peur bleue des chiens, c'était là une vision de cauchemar. Ce monstre aux petits yeux vicieux allait lui sauter dessus et le dévorer vivant, chevalier du Bélier ou pas, il en était sûr ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi était-ce après _lui_ qu'il aboyait à présent comme un fou, pourquoi ne s'acharnait-il pas sur les autres personnes présentes ? Et d'ailleurs, en parlant des autres, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient en souriant bêtement et en échangeant des regards amusés, au lieu de venir l'aider ? Shion resta planté stupidement à quelques mètres du campement.

« Guendün, pourquoi tu…

- … aboies ? Problème ? »

Deux petites filles de quatre ou cinq ans étaient sorties de la tente en entendant la bête s'égosiller. Elles étaient parfaitement identiques, mêmes visages à la peau sombre, mêmes cheveux noirs, mêmes vêtements de montagne en laine de mouton et de chèvre… Et mêmes points de vie rouges sur le front. Ah. Il avait apparemment frappé à la bonne porte. Les deux fillettes étaient cramponnées à la crinière du chien de garde et dévisageaient Shion d'un air méfiant et peu amène.

« Guendün ne t'aime pas, dit l'une. Et elle ne se trompe jamais.

- Tu n'es pas gentil, affirma l'autre. Tu dois t'en aller.

- Je voudrais voir vos parents, c'est important.

- A-Ma s'occupe des malades…

- … et P'a est avec le troupeau. Va t'en.

- J'attendrai. »

Shion s'assit par terre et cueillit un brin d'herbe pour le mâchonner. Avec un peu de chance, l'un des patients signalerait au médecin (la mère de famille, apparemment) que quelqu'un voulait la voir. Parce que visiblement, il ne fallait pas compter sur les deux gamines : elles aussi s'étaient assises dans l'herbe, avec la chienne couchée à leurs pieds, et toutes les trois ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

Le soleil déclinait déjà, et le dernier patient était en consultation lorsqu'un troupeau hétéroclite de yacks, chèvres et moutons entra dans le campement, escorté par deux chiens (encore des drog-khyi… Un grand, un petit, tous les deux d'un rouge profond) et un cavalier. Les deux jumelles bondirent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent à sa rencontre, alors qu'il mettait pied à terre.

« P'a ! Un étranger !

- Un étranger _mauvais_.

- Fais-le partir ! »

Shion s'était relevé, imité aussitôt par la chienne noire, qui avait recommencé à grogner. Le chiot rouge l'avait rejointe et, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'était mis à aboyer comme un fou à l'adresse de l'inconnu.

« Guendün ! Lobrö ! Assez, à vos places ! »

Surpris, les chiens se tournèrent vers leur maître, puis se retirèrent en renâclant, la queue basse et la mine dégoûtée. Le troisième dogue les suivit, non sans lancer un regard appuyé à Shion.

_Ma femelle ne t'aime pas, étranger, et moi non plus. Un faux pas, et je t'ouvre le ventre de bas en haut._

« Fameux gardiens, pas vrai ?

- Oui, impressionnants. »

Le père des jumelles était un homme grand, à la peau pâle, et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa toque en fourrure étaient d'un parme que Shion connaissait bien… Une couleur qui semblait ressurgir du passé. Ses deux points de vie d'un rouge foncé tranchaient avec la blancheur de sa peau et le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Il salua Shion mais ne demanda pas ce qui l'amenait. Il savait. Il avait su dès qu'il avait vu que l'étranger était… _Comme lui._

La mine sombre, il ordonna aux jumelles de rentrer dans la tente et de prévenir leur mère qu'ils auraient un invité pour le dîner.

* * *

« Vous savez, un de mes ancêtres a vécu à Jamir. Tous ceux de ma lignée ont un jour tremblé pour eux-mêmes ou leurs enfants à la seule idée d'être choisis. Et voilà que vous arrivez, cristallisant la peur de tous mes aïeux.

- Vous m'en voyez navré. »

Et pour le coup, Shion était vraiment, sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais ce qu'il pensait n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui devait être fait… Devait être fait. À n'importe quel prix.

« Après tout ce temps, nous pensions que Jamir était vide.

- Elle l'a été, pendant un certain temps. J'ai bien connu votre aïeul. Atla de Jamir, si je ne m'abuse ? Nous avons eu le même maître.»

Ce vieux fou était-il en train de se payer sa tête ? Le nomade regarda Shion d'un air suspicieux. Était-il vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être ?

« Je vous vois en train de calculer mentalement. Permettez-moi de vous aider. Oui, j'ai plus de deux siècles et ai vécu la précédente Guerre Sainte. J'ai connu Atla quand il était encore enfant. Et je viens aujourd'hui au nom d'Athéna et des Seigneurs de Jamir, clamer celui ou celle qui sera le prochain forgeron céleste… Mon apprenti. »

La mine de l'homme s'assombrit encore un peu. Écartant un pan de toile, il invita Shion à entrer sous la tente, près du feu.

L'intérieur n'était pas très chaud, car le vent s'y engouffrait par endroits, et le confort était rudimentaire. Assis sur un coussin près du poêle, Shion regardait autour de lui tandis que son hôtesse, une humaine à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre, lui versait un gobelet de thé au beurre et un bol de riz blanc agrémenté de légumes macérés. Il faisait sombre, l'éclairage n'étant assuré que par quelques lampes à huile, et leurs ombres dansaient sur la toile comme des fantômes. Cela, plus le silence oppressant, contribuait à mettre le Grand Pope encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Tashi, Renzin, venez manger votre riz. »

La voix de la femme était sans appel, pourtant les deux gamines restèrent obstinément dans leur coin, accroupies de part et d'autre d'un panier d'osier recouvert d'un linge bariolé.

« Les filles, insista leur mère.

- On ne le laisse pas…

- … il va nous le prendre ! »

Les fillettes reserrèrent leur prise sur le panier, qui émit soudain un gazouillement impromptu, en même temps qu'une petite étincelle de cosmos. Shion ne tourna même pas la tête, gardant les yeux rivés sur les parents. L'homme tâchait d'expliquer la situation à sa femme, car bien qu'il lui ait déjà parlé de Jamir et des atlantes élus, elle n'en avait jusque là pas cru un mot. Ou alors, elle ne s'était pas sentie concernée outre mesure. Sornettes que tout cela !

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, finit par intervenir Shion pour couper court à la discussion qui s'éternisait. Pas plus que je ne l'ai. Je dois emmener votre dernier né, car il a été choisi. Il sera Seigneur de Jamir, forgeron céleste et, si Athéna le veut, chevalier d'Or du Bélier. C'est une charge très lourde mais également très honorable. Pour lui, comme pour vous.

- Vous déraisonnez, vieil homme, cracha la femme, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Nous vous accueillons sous notre toit, vous recevons à notre table, et vous parlez d'emporter notre fils !

- C'est là sa destinée. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Personne n'y peut rien.

- Jamais. »

Le ton était clair, tranchant. C'était non, et ça resterait non. Pour qui se prenait ce vieillard sorti de nulle part ? Elle se leva de son coussin et se dirigea d'un pas vif au fond de la tente. D'une main, elle attrapa le panier dans lequel dormait son bébé et de l'autre, elle poussa ses jumelles devant elle. Juste avant de disparaître derrière une tenture obstruant l'entrée de la chambre parentale, l'une des gamines se retourna et tira la langue à Shion.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce commune. Le père des trois enfants mâchonnait tristement son riz, évitant le regard du vieil homme.

« Pardonnez-lui.

- C'est une réaction on ne peut plus normale. Mais vous, vous savez ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shion.

- Oui. Je comprends. Mais ma femme… Elle n'a pas été élevée dans ces traditions.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Shion termina sa tasse de thé au beurre (assurément le meilleur qu'il lui eut été donné de boire), se leva, s'inclina profondément et sortit de la tente sans autre forme de procès. Au dehors, trois paires d'yeux brillèrent à la lueur des lampes à huile, avant de s'éteindre lorsque la toile se remit en place. Les chiens veillaient, et leurs grondements s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

Le vieil atlante leur tourna le dos et se força à marcher calmement, droit devant lui. Il quitta le campement et s'enfonça dans la prairie, ses pas seulement éclairés par la faible lumière des étoiles.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, hommes comme animaux, une ombre furtive se glissa silencieusement hors de la tente, un paquet glissé sous le bras. Dans l'enclos, un yack renâcla, et le chiot rouge qui dormait dans l'herbe couina dans son sommeil. L'ombre s'arrêta, aux aguets, puis reprit sa marche, droit sur la plaine.

Après avoir crapahuté au jugé pendant une bonne demi-heure, l'homme aperçut le vieillard atlante, assis sur un rocher le nez en l'air, à contempler les étoiles et la lune. Il était juste là à attendre, serein et confiant.

« Ma femme et mes filles dorment », fit-il en s'approchant, comme si cela valait toutes les explications du monde. Shion ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son attention était fixée sur le ballot de linges que le drogpa transportait.

« Elles ne me pardonneront jamais. Et _lui_ non plus, je présume, ajouta-t-il en serrant son fardeau contre lui.

- Vous ne pourriez lui faire plus grand honneur. Et il le saura. Concernant votre famille, je me rends bien compte qu'il s'agit d'une maigre consolation, mais vous pourrez leur assurer que l'enfant sera aimé et choyé. Il deviendra un grand homme, au destin exceptionnel.

- …

- A-t-il un nom ?

- Mû.

- Nous devons y aller, maintenant. »

Le nomade eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Ainsi donc, le moment était venu, et son acte prenait tout son sens. Il était en train de _donner_ son fils – son fils unique, à un étranger.

« Deviens grand, mon garçon », murmura-t-il avant de tendre l'enfant emmailloté au vieil atlante.

Shion referma son manteau sur le petit, le calant contre son torse pour qu'il ne se refroidisse pas. Ils étaient si fragiles, à cet âge… Devant lui, le père pleurait silencieusement.

« Merci.»

Et ce fut tout. Shion s'inclina légèrement et se téléporta à Jamir, laissant le nomade seul au milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit. Il préférait ne pas faire traîner les adieux. Et lâchement, il pensa qu'il préférait aussi être hors de portée de la mère lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, et réaliserait que son enfant avait été enlevé. Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins.

Shion ôta ses bottes et entra dans la cuisine de Jamir. Il alluma un feu et s'assit devant pour se réchauffer. Ce faisant, il écarta les pans de son lourd manteau pour contempler pour la première fois celui qui serait à présent son fils adoptif et apprenti. Surprise ! L'enfant était réveillé. Il avait des traits délicats, de fins cheveux mauves… Et ses grands yeux verts le dévisageaient paisiblement, sans crainte ni étonnement.

« Bonsoir, Mû. »

Shion crut voir le nourrisson esquisser un sourire. Mais peut-être ses yeux fatigués lui jouaient-ils des tours, à la lueur des flammes dansantes. Allez savoir.

* * *

**(1) nomade tibétain**

**(2) mastiff tibétain, chien de garde traditionnel**


	5. Chapter 5

Deux heures plus tard, Mû dormait paisiblement dans son lit à barreaux, et Shion ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop occupé qu'il était à rester assis sur son propre matelas, à regarder son fils à la lueur du chandelier. Il avait peur qu'en éteignant, le petit disparaisse. Il avait peur qu'en s'endormant, il se rende compte au réveil que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, et qu'il était toujours tout seul. Il était mieux là, à contempler Mû en train de gigoter dans sa barboteuse, rêvant à dieu savait quoi.

Au bout de quelques heures, le sommeil finit par vaincre le vieux Bélier, par surprise. Mais son repos ne fut que de courte durée, lorsque Mû le réveilla en braillant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Non, le gamin n'était pas un rêve, il était bel et bien là, à lui crever les tympans !

Shion se leva en catastrophe et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-il ? Il était malade ? Il avait faim ? Allons, allons, pas de panique ! Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'il prenait soin d'un petit ! Il avait déjà géré Aiolos et Saga ! Oh, et le petit Kanon, aussi. Un gamin énergique et intelligent, éternel second, condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère. Kanon, la plus grande honte du Grand Pope. Kanon, Roue de Secours Officielle de Son Excellence Shion de Jamir.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça, là, tout de suite ? Mû s'égosillait. Alors quoi ? Ah. Ok. Couche sale.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Shion s'était englué dans un quotidien routinier : il en aurait presque ronronné de bonheur. Il jonglait entre les biberons, les couches et les gouzi-gouzi, émerveillé devant son fils, oubliant tout le reste – Athéna, Sanctuaire, responsabilités de Grand Pope, tout cela était tellement loin et insignifiant comparé à ce petit être tellement dépendant de lui ! Chaque soir, pour endormir Mû, il lisait d'une voix douce les enseignements de Bouddha. Voilà qui faisait d'une pierre deux coups ! L'enfant l'écoutait religieusement et finissait par s'endormir, souriant béatement.

Une fois par semaine, il descendait au village pour le ravitaillement, le bébé chaudement installé contre son torse, dans son écharpe de portage. Shion était très fier de le montrer aux gens du petit hameau. Il était considéré à la fois comme un ermite un peu cinglé et comme une sorte de divinité bienfaitrice : les villageois accueillirent Mû avec enthousiasme et sympathie, chacun voulait voir et bénir l'enfant qui deviendrait chevalier d'Or – et Seigneur de Jamir.

* * *

Les mois défilèrent paresseusement. Mû grandissait. Il gazouillait peu, pleurait encore moins. C'était un petit être étrangement silencieux, contemplatif et réservé. Il aimait observer son environnement, écouter son Maître déblatérer pendant des heures. Il adorait regarder les flammes dans la cheminée, ou la neige tomber, bien installé sur les genoux de Shion.

Mais un jour, Mû eut huit mois et maîtrisa le déplacement à quatre pattes. Il put partir à la découverte du monde qui le fascinait tant, collant par la même occasion une crise cardiaque à Shion chaque fois qu'il échappait à sa surveillance.

* * *

Shion eut une autre surprise peu de temps après. Mû faisait la sieste à l'étage, et lui était dans la cuisine, occupé à la confection d'une compote de pommes à la vanille – le dessert préféré du petit agneau mauve.

Il écrasait les pommes cuites avec une fourchette, quand son esprit fut assailli par une image persistante. Il essaya bien de la chasser, mais en vain : il revenait systématiquement sur l'image d'un mouton en peluche gisant sur le parquet.

Comment ? Qu'est-ce que…

Pris d'un doute, Shion abandonna sa casserole hors du feu, et monta à la chambre. Mû était réveillé, debout contre les barreaux de son lit. Il tendait sa petite main vers son doudou, qui était tombé par terre.

« C'est toi qui m'a montré le mouton ? demanda Shion. Porridge est tombé, c'est ce que tu as voulu me dire ? »

Mû trépigna un peu, et Shion reçut une image mentale très nette : il se vit en train de ramasser la peluche et de la rendre à Mû. Incroyable ! Comment ce tout petit pouvait-il faire ça aussi facilement, sans entraînement ?

L'agneau couina. La patience n'était pas son fort. Shion se précipita pour récupérer le mouton en peluche, l'épousseta et le rendit à son propriétaire, qui le lui arracha des mains pour le serrer contre lui et lui téter l'oreille gauche.

« Essaie de te rendormir, maintenant que tu as récupéré ton Porridge. D'accord ? »

Shion s'apprêta à sortir, mais de nouveau, Mû investit son esprit. Il se vit prendre le petit dans ses bras, et l'emmener avec lui à la cuisine.

« Tu n'as plus sommeil ? C'est sûr ? Alors viens goûter la compote. »

Mû tendit ses petits bras, tout content. Sa première victoire consciente sur son maître.

* * *

Shion avait toujours été un mentaliste. Un vrai de vrai. Un pur et dur. Définitivement. Lire dans les pensées, influencer le comportement des gens, poser des barrières mentales, localiser des personnes où qu'elles soient, lire l'avenir… Tout cela ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème, il était le meilleur, et de loin. Mais pour le reste…

Il lui avait fallu des mois d'entraînement pour maîtriser correctement la téléportation. Et il avait eu quelques accidents malheureux avant d'arriver à téléporter l'objet désiré à l'endroit voulu. On n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas récupéré la tasse qui avait malencontreusement fusionné avec le mur de la cuisine, lorsqu'il était enfant. Les molécules de la porcelaine et de la pierre s'étaient inextricablement emmêlées… Alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était envoyer la tasse sur le rebord de la cheminée. Maître Hakurei avait beaucoup ri et Shion, vexé comme un pou, était parti bouder. Mais enfin, bon gré mal gré, il avait maîtrisé la téléportation. Dans les grandes lignes.

Mais il y avait bien pire. La télékinésie. Là où la plupart des enfants pleuraient sur leurs devoirs de mathématiques ou leurs versions de latin, lui galérait sur l'art subtil du déplacement d'objets par la pensée. Il avait beau se concentrer, froncer les sourcils, tirer la langue, serrer les dents au risque de s'éclater une molaire, cesser de respirer au point d'en devenir tout rouge, ça ne venait pas. De temps à autres, un frémissement léger secouait la cuillère dont il se servait comme cobaye, mais rien de plus. Aujourd'hui, à l'âge adulte, et l'expérience aidant, il arrivait à peu près à soulever des objets par la seule force de sa volonté, et à les déplacer… Mais il en ressortait toujours épuisé, une migraine tenace vissée à la cervelle.

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il était un mentaliste expert, mais un kinésiste plus que médiocre. Et il venait de se rendre compte, là, soudainement, que Mû, en plus d'être un mentaliste très prometteur, serait aussi un kinésiste hors pair : il y avait encore une seconde, le bébé était dans son bain et bougonnait parce que Shion lui mouillait les cheveux. Il avait à présent disparu, laissant Shion bouche bée devant la petite baignoire vide.

Shion se ressaisit toutefois très rapidement. Mû s'était téléporté ! Il fallait le retrouver au plus vite, avant qu'il ne lui arrive un accident. Il n'avait que dix mois, tout était dangereux à cet âge-là ! Le Bélier, dans un élan de panique, vit défiler mentalement les escaliers, la marmite dans la cuisine, la cheminée dans la bibliothèque… DU CALME ! Il se concentra un instant et détecta le petit cosmos de son disciple dans la chambre à coucher. Shion ne perdit pas de temps et courut jusque là, un étage plus haut, où il trouva Mû, trempé mais souriant, confortablement installé sur la couette de son maître.


End file.
